In The Family Way
by Efiwyvan
Summary: Mike and Oyuki have a little complication to deal with. Written while tired and, quite possibly, insane. Originally posted under the name AJ3.


* * *

_Just a pointless bit of silly... or maybe it is just idiotic. Originally posted under the name AJ3 on 10/10/00_

* * *

- 

Mike paced back and forth in front of two of his brothers, wringing his hands and constantly clearing his throat. He stumbled over his own feet a few times, but kept on pacing, beyond the threat of embarrassment.

"Will you calm down?" Raph said, getting dizzy from following Mike's yoyo-like stroll.

The turtle shook his head. "I can't! I mean, could **you**?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not you."

Leonardo sighed. Couldn't Raphael tell that Michaelangelo was concerned about the situation? He opened his mouth to offer a supporting word but decided he really didn't know what to say.

The door to Mike's room squeaked open and Donatello walked out, half smiling and half frowning. He walked up to Mike and pulled him aside, away from the ears of their other brothers.

"Well?" Mike pressed.

"She's pregnant."

Michaelangelo looked like he was going to faint. "No way..."

"I examined her, myself," Don said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She is definitely in the family way."

Mike bit his lip and looked over to his bedroom door. Oyuki was standing there, her arms folded across her chest. Mike couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so angry... or so upset with him. She furrowed her brow and walked back inside. Mike felt his stomach start to dance and he turned towards Don.

"She is going to **kill** me!" he said. "How did this happen?"

Don tilted his head to the side. "I **know** you know about the birds and the bees, Mikey..."

"Duh..."

"Listen, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen." Mike cast him a look that made Don regret the poor choice of words. "Uh, sorry."

Mikey made a weird face and turned towards his room. "I gotta' talk to Oyuki," he said. "Don't be surprised if I come out of there dead."

Donatello patted his brother on the shell and gave him a little push towards his destination. Mike dragged his feet the whole way and by the time he got to the door he was sure he didn't want to be there. He peeked his head in anyway and gulped when he saw her sitting on his bed, staring at him.

"Uh... can I come in?" he asked sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "It's your room, isn't it?"

Mike trudged in, closing the door behind him - it sounded like the slamming of a dungeon gate. He sat on the bed, as far away from her as he could get without falling onto the floor. "Uh... Don told me."

"Yeah, I guessed that."

"So..." he couldn't say anything else.

"I warned you this would happen," Oyuki said angrily. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah... but I just didn't think that it could. I mean..."

Oyuki sighed and laid back on the bed. Mike looked at her for a few seconds before lying down by her side.

"So, like... now what?" Michaelangelo stuttered.

"You're asking **me**? I haven't got a clue."

Mike thought for a few seconds and looked into Oyuki's eyes. "Maybe it won't be so bad, it could be a blessing."

She smiled. He just sounded so sweet saying that. "It's just the shock of it all, you know?" she told him. "This has never happened to me before."

Mike let out a sudden laugh. "Funny, me neither."

She scooted closer to him and twined her arms around his neck. "You're right...this could be good..."

Mike kissed Oyuki gently on the nose and smiled. "Are you still mad?"

"Yes," she said flatly.

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive babies are? You need food and..."

Mike put his hand across her mouth softly and could feel her smile beneath it. She rolled her eyes again when he took his hand away.

"It is all going to work out... don't worry," he said. "This is both our responsibility - we can handle it together."

Oyuki smiled and nodded. They got up from the bed and walked to the door, hand-in-hand. Don, Leo, and Raph watched as the two came out of the bedroom, each with a wide smile on their face.

"Bout time," Raphael snorted. "How long does it take to talk about that sort of thing, anyway?"

"So, did you guys get it all worked out?" Leo asked, trying to retain a portion of sensitivity that Raphael had lost in his own comments.

Mike nodded. "I think so... at least for now."

All five present watched as a sleek black streak raced across the floor, followed close behind by a rather grungy looking gray blur.

The human looked into Mike's face and sighed. "I still can't believe you let Klunk get my cat pregnant..."

-

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
